One Cup at A Time
by animegirl1363
Summary: A regular has been coming in everyday for a week. It seems this mysterious stranger knows who Hidaka is.


**Day 2: AU's. HiSaru (Hidaka Akira x Fushimi Saruhiko). Coffee Shop AU.**

Today's events were kick started by one simple order, "Black Coffee."

The young man said nothing more than that. He was tall and had thick black framed glasses. After he made his order he payed the cashier and took his seat.

This man had always baffled Hidaka to no end. In fact he started coming here just last week. Hidaka never made it his goal to remember the faces of the people who come here, but when someone comes everyday it sort of makes the job easier. In fact something felt familiar about the man.

Hidaka prepared the man's order and walked other over to him. "Here's your coffee."

"Thanks he mumbled." He was typing away at his computer never looking away from it. Hidaka returned behind the counter to clean up and take more orders.

As the day went on Hidaka noticed the man was still here by the end of the day. The cafe did have free WiFi so it was to be expected. That was normal for school students, not working adults. They usually go after an hour or so. Either ways, Hidaka had to tell him it was time for closing.

"Um excuse me." Hidaka started but the man shut his laptop close, got up, and left without a word. It was same routine as last week. The man would come, stay until closing or near closing, and then leave. For some reason Hidaka was taken in by the man. Hidaka locked the entrance after the last customer left.

"I think we have a regular on our hands!" Andy shouted from behind the counter. Hidaka's former mentor, Andy was drying the glass and cleaning the counter. "I think he likes you Hidaka."

"He doesn't know me." Hidaka said. He was putting up the chairs on the tables. "Besides why would you think that?"

"Well last week when you were off, he left before ordering anything after Kamo said you wouldn't be here." Andy explained. Hidaka was confused as to why the man would do that. "So he must have a crush on you."

"Andy, stop picking on Hidaka." From the kitchen the owner, Kamo came out and scolded Andy. He always seemed to reprimand the red-head like a child. He was the owner of the Kafe Cafe. It was spelled like that because everyone always thought Kamo's name was spelled with a 'C' instead of a 'K'. "We're almost done with cleaning, please finish up."

It shouldn't have botheres him this much. What Andy had said. What if that man did know Hidaka and he just doesn't remember him. For the rest of the night that thought plagued his mind. Hidaka was determined to find out.

The next day, Hidaka was waiting eagerly for the regular. He always came late in the afternoon. As if on cue, here he comes.

"Hello, welcome to Kafe Cafe." Hidaka said his usual greeting and the man made his usual order. As he made the black coffee, Hidaka looked around. It wasn't busy so he could get in a question or two from the man.

"I'll cover for you." Andy said. He was coming from the kitchen. He just really wanted to see what would happen.

"Here's your order sir." Hidaka placed the cup on the table. He was unsure how to ask what he wanted to know.

"Is there something wrong?" The man asked.

"Huh? Um… Can I ask you something?" He asked. The man grunted and Hidaka took that as a 'yes'. "Do you know me from somewhere?"

The scowl on his face became deeper. "Tsk. I should've known."

The man closed his laptop and got up from his seat. He was going to leave.

"Wait! At least tell me your name. Do you know me?" It wasn't supposed to happen like this. If he knew him, Hidaka wanted to become friends with the man.

"What does it matter? If you don't remember me." He said.

"Just tell me. If you know me, I want to know your name." Hidaka said.

"Fushimi. Fushimi Saruhiko." The man named Fushimi reveled his identity. Hidaka now has a name for this mysterious person. He now knew who he was.

It was Fushimi from middle school. He had saved the boy from some bullies and then met him in the boys bathroom skipping class. Fushimi tried to push him away, but Hidaka knew he was really kind. After that they had spent a lot of time together and Hidaka had found himself falling for the boy. After middle school Hidaka had to move. They sent text messages to each other after that but one day Fushimi just stopped responding.

"I won't be coming back here." Fushimi walked towards the entrance.

"Fushi, is that you?" Hidaka asked walking up to Fushimi. "From middle school? It's been too long."

Fushimi stopped. It's been so long since he was called by that name.

"You're still the same as ever. Except your hair." Hidaka laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. But you look different from back then."

"I thought you forgot about me." Fushimi said.

"I could never forget someone important to me. I know it took some time for me to realize it was you, but I've never forgotten about you Fushi." Hidaka smiled. "We have a lot to catch up on."

It my have felt like a dream but this was real. He never thought he would meet Fushimi again. They could be friends again and maybe something more. Hidaka was sure about one thing; whatever happens, he would most definitely remember them all.


End file.
